Training Initiates
by Just.a.book.person
Summary: AU:No war. Tris and Tobias are training initiates the year after tris is accepted into the dauntless compound. I suck ar summaries just read please
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the only thing i own is the plot :)**

 **Takes place the year after tris' initiation-no war (AU)**

 **Introduction**

After ranking first in DauntlessInitiation, the first move of many would be to pick a leadership role. But I was different. I am Beatrice Prior and I am Divergent. Divergence wasn't always a good thing. After all Jeanine Matthews was executed due to the fact that she wanted to eliminate all Divergence in Chicago. But now we live together in a world where Divergence is encouraged.

So anyways after I placed first, I chose to train initiates. This may have been partly due to the fact that my gorgeous boyfriend and Dauntless Prodigy, Tobias or Four as many knew him, also trained initiates. But in all sincerity, I loved the job. It was great. In fact the choosing ceremony is today! I can't wait! Since Four and I became leaders in place of Max and Eric who worked alongside Jeanine, we were required to lead our faction to and from the choosing ceremony.

However I would go with the initiates to make the jump. Four stays down below near the net to make the first jumper announcement and help the initiates out of the net. I was the first jumper in my year-the only time an abnegation has jumped first. I hope there's an abnegation transfer!! Oh this is going to be so much fun! Oh shit! I gotta go! It's Choosing Time!!!!


	2. Meeting the initiates

**Here's the first chapter!!**

 **Chapter 1**

As the Dauntless and I run in unison to the Choosing Ceremony I feel at home. I run with my faction up the stairs to the platform. This year, Amity is giving the speech. Tobias is at Dauntless Headquarters waiting for the initiates to arrive.

We file in and settle down just long enough for the Amity woman to call the names in reverse alphabetical order. As she ends with Aaron Andrews who chose Amity, the Dauntless and I jump up and rin down the building and onto the platform to catch the train.

One thing about being a leader is you get to scare the new initiates...and most of the Dauntless population. I'm so ready for this. Nearing the platform, I yell to the new initiates "you have two choices: Catch the train or become factionless!" This scares them. I see questioning glances but before I can yell at the offenders, the train is here.

I jump onto the train, holding out a hand to others. My abnegation side occasionally makes appearances during these train jumps.

I hear a young Erudite yell "It's going too fast!" But then we are too far away. He hasn't made it.

One less initiate.

One more factionless.

But that is life in the real world.

That is life in Dauntless.

As we near the platform, I can see the initiates' faces of wonder and awe turning to fear. It brings back memories. I was the first jumper. I flawlessly dive out of the train and jog to the edge of the rooftop. I see the collection of initiates slowly forming around me.

"Listen up!" I yelled. "Here at Dauntless we stand for bravery. Show you are brave by taking a leap off of the ledge." No one steps up.

Oh well. I guess it's my turn. Again. I turn around and face the initiates. I backflip off the edge of the roof.

At the bottom, Tobias catches me. He gets me out of the net and turns to face the crowd. "First jumper, Six!" The crowd chuckles and as we turn back to the net I see a blue blob hurling down from the sky.

Erudite. _Great._

I know I shouldn't think like this, especially being the head leader of Dauntless, but I can't help it. He reminds me so much of my brother, Caleb. The traitor. _Caleb._

"What's your name kid?" Four asks the initiate.

"Caleb" he replies, but I hear nothing else.

 _Caleb. Caleb. Caleb._

I need to calm myself. I am okay. I will not break down. Not here. Not now.

I calm myself down long enough to hear Four say "Listen up initiates! Dauntless borns with Christina and Uriah. I assume you won't need a tour of this place. Transfers, you're with us."

I decide to interfere as soon as we are settled. "My name is Six and this is Four. We'll be training you during your short period as initiates."

I hear a scoff behind me and see a little Candor Smart Mouth rolling his eyes at me. "Listen up Smart Mouth. You may think passing initiation will be a piece of cake, but right now, only about 2/3 of you will actually make it in to Dauntless. I suggest you straighten up because Four and I will not hesitate to kick you out."

I hear Four hide his laugh in a cough behind me. He turns around and begins to lead the initiates around the Compound. As we arrive at the initiates' dormitories, I smile, knowing what comes next.

As Four answers all of the initiates' questions, I remember my initiation and how we did the same thing. I come out of my daydream just in time for Tobias to stop talking.

When we get out side we say nothing, but I interrupt the silence by saying, "I love not being an initiate." He just chuckles against my lips.

 **So here's chapter number 1!!! Please continue to review for more updates!!! Thanks 3**


End file.
